1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display device and, more particularly, to a display driving device capable of reducing distortion of signals and a display device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs), a different type of display device from cathode-ray tubes (CRTs), may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs).
In general, a display device may include a timing controller, a data driver (or a source driver), a scan driver (or a gate driver), and a display panel.
As the display panel becomes larger, the display device tends to use a plurality of data drivers to display an image. That is, each of the data drivers receives data from the timing controller and outputs the received data to the display panel.